


Button

by Godaddyolus



Series: Two halves of a whole idiot [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: CorNyx Week 2019, Fluff, Humor, I'll catch up I swear, M/M, Morning After, these fool have a vendetta against clothing, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godaddyolus/pseuds/Godaddyolus
Summary: Occasions where both Nyx and Cor have the day off are rare.So rare in fact, that Nyx can count on one hand the amount of times in the past year that he and his lover were able to sleep in (as much as Cor allowed himself to sleep in anyway) and still wake up next to each other.So needless to say, when such an opportunity arises, Nyx is all over it. Or more accurately, all over Cor.





	Button

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used:  
> "I think that shirt looks better on you than it does me."

Occasions where both Nyx and Cor have the day off are rare. 

So rare in fact, that Nyx can count on one hand the amount of times in the past year that he and his lover were able to sleep in (as much as Cor allowed himself to sleep in anyway) and still wake up next to each other. 

So needless to say, when such an opportunity arises, Nyx is  _ all  _ over it. Or more accurately, all over  _ Cor _ . 

*

Teeth and mouths and tongues are  _ everywhere _ . Tasting, kissing, nipping, mapping every square inch of flesh presented with the same fervor as a starving man in a buffet. 

Elbows mashed against the walls as they stumbled through the apartment like horny teenagers. They’d laugh about it later, when they could finally think with the heads on their shoulders. But at the moment there was a more important issue at hand that Nyx really wanted to take care of. Several times. 

Clothes were ripped, pulled apart with enough strength to send the buttons of the Marshal’s shirt flying across the room, never to be seen again. Cor complained of course, he always did when Nyx got a little too careless. Nyx, however, turned his complaints into a stream of curses as he took the older man’s cock into his mouth and  _ sucked _ . 

*

For once, Nyx was the first to wake. Normally on a day like today, he would wake to Cor running his fingers through his unbraided hair, staring at Nyx in ways that made his toes curl. Instead, Cor was fast asleep, facing Nyx as he curled around his pillow. 

Not wanting to waste the rare opportunity, he spent a good amount of time just staring at Cor’s face. Sleep softened the man’s visage in ways that would never happen if he were awake. Made him look years younger than he was, like he didn’t have the responsibilities that came with being one of the most powerful people in the country. 

Nyx always found the difference fascinating. Cute even. 

(It was  _ really  _ fucking cute. Just don’t tell Cor.)

But cute only lasts so long against a full bladder and an empty stomach. 

With great reluctance, the Glaive pulled himself away from the warm bed, grabbing the first articles of clothing he found-a button-less button-up shirt and yesterday’s boxers-and put it on before making his way to the bathroom. 

He relieved himself and as he washed his hands he took in his reflection with no small amount of glee and annoyance. Some of those bruises were going to be a  _ bitch  _ to hide-and Cor undoubtedly  _ knew  _ that. 

(He also knew Nyx would  _ love  _ them.) 

Rolling his eyes, Nyx makes his way to the kitchen in search of food. And coffee. Mostly coffee. 

The pot’s already brewed and full by the time he got into the kitchen and Nyx’s heart swells with affection for the man who remembered to preset the coffee maker. The ‘how’ and ‘when’ were questions that could be answered at a later date. What was truly important was getting his caffeine fix. 

He poured two cups, one creamy and sweetened with caramel for himself and the other black and sweet, with the intention of bringing Cor his morning coffee like the amazing boyfriend he was. But his plans were thwarted when he turned to find the Marshal leaning against the doorframe, staring at him. He jumped at the man’s appearance, not hearing so much as a floorboard creak to indicate his arrival, and nearly spilling the coffee all over his hands. 

He was so focused on not making a mess that he  _ almost  _ didn’t get the chance to ogle the way how low Cor’s pants were!  _ Rude _ ! “Fuck! You can’t sneak up on me like that!” 

Cor only smirked in response. “Aren’t you supposed to be the best of the best? I shouldn’t be able to sneak up on you at all.” 

The Glaive glowered at his lover. “Fine. No coffee for you then.” It was an empty threat. A fact that Cor was well aware of if his shit-eating grin was any indication. He leaned against the counter, and yes letting the shirt slide a bit to reveal more skin was  _ absolutely  _ intentional. 

And it had the intended effect. His lover stalked into the kitchen like a coeurl, eyeing Nyx like he was ready to pounce. Now wouldn't that be fun...if only Nyx had the energy to go another round or two.

Cor took his mug without looking away from the Glaive. After feeling those eyes rake up and down his body one hundred or so odd times, Nyx couldn’t help but smirk. “See anything you like, Marshal?” 

“Hm. Maybe.” He brings the cup to his lips, letting it hover in favor of actually sipping. "I see you've ruined another one of my shirts." It's spoken with all the finality of stating that the sky is blue. This casualty was nothing more than a new tally on their 'clothes Nyx has ruined because he's insatiable' list-one that was well into the triple digits by that point. 

Impossibly, Nyx's smirk grows. "Can you blame me? Look what was hiding underneath it." His eyes burn a trail along the Marshal's bare chest. Yes, it was an absolute  _ tragedy _ that he was required to wear clothes most of the time because this? This was art. 

As if reading his thoughts, Cor snorted, slurping his coffee obnoxiously loud to mask the grin on his face. "I'm going to have to get a new one... _ again _ ."

Nyx rolled his eyes in response. "You don't  _ have  _ to, you drama queen. All you need is some new buttons. I'll even fix it for you."

"How thoughtful." The older man deadpanned. "I think you should keep it though. It looks better on you than it does on me." That was a great idea, and Nyx planned on wearing the shirt again.

And hey, if Nyx ‘forgot’ to replace the buttons...well that was an unnecessary chore when both parties knew they’d just be popped off again.

(Yes Cor, you have your own list of ruined clothing. Don't act surprised.) 


End file.
